


An Anthology of Tomatoes and Cherry Blossoms

by soulaire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulaire/pseuds/soulaire
Summary: A collection of my short SasuSaku snippets originally posted on Twitter and Tumblr for #sssnippetaday.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. Sleepy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T.

Sakura blinks slowly at the feel of a body carefully sliding into bed behind her. She smiles to herself when she senses Sasuke’s chakra signature. 

“You’re home early,” she whispers, closing her eyes again. She’s too tired to turn to face him.

“I missed you,” Sasuke answers quietly, simply. 

He wraps an arm over her waist and molds the front of his body to the back of hers, resting his chin atop her head.

“How was your mission?” she asks even as she feels sleep pulling her back under.

His lips press against her hair. “Sleep, Sakura.” He tightens his arm around her middle. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Mmmm.” Sakura snuggles closer to him, relishing in his warmth, the closeness of him. “Love you, Sasuke-kun.”

A pause. Then, so softly she can barely hear (or perhaps she’s already dreaming):

“And I love you, Sakura. More than you will ever know.”


	2. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M.

Sasuke closes his eyes out of sheer pleasure, mouth falling open, back arching off the bed as he gathers the sheets tightly in his fists like a lifeline. 

“Open your eyes.” Sakura’s words are breathless and rough. “I want you looking at me when you come inside me.”

He barely registers her command, lost in a whirlwind of heat and desire stoked from the rhythmic pumping of her body on top of his. She’s so turned on he can hear the wetness of her with every movement. He loves the sound of it, loves knowing being with him brings her to this high. 

Finally he opens his eyes, but only to glare up at her. 

“Sakura,” he says sternly. “You seem to forget who makes the rules h—“ He breaks off into a husky groan as she grinds into him and squeezes the muscles of her vagina around his cock. He’s left panting as a result, and his chest heaves against her bare breasts when she leans forward to bring her mouth to his ear. Her nipples brush against his, the sensation causing his cock to pulse inside her.

“What was that you were saying?” she whispers, nipping playfully at his ear, then drawing her tongue to the base of his throat and back up again.

Sasuke stares up at the ceiling, sucking in lungfuls of air. He’s hard to the point of pain and knows he’s never been so turned on in his life. He’s always been the dominant one when it comes to their relationship, always enjoyed it that way, and so he never thought giving up control to her could be so fucking incredible. 

And he knows she feels the same. There’s fascination and hunger and yearning in her eyes when she pulls back to stare down at him, unlike anything she’s shown him before. She meets his gaze with molten green eyes and it’s like the sight of him below her and the knowledge that she’s able to render him speechless are the most precious gifts he’s ever given her. 

Sakura smiles a fierce, eager smile. He knows she senses the change in him, the acceptance, the way he willingly gives up his mastered control to her—and only to her. He knows she can see the anticipation flashing in his eyes. He can’t wait to see what she’ll do with him, what uncharted heights she’ll bring him to.

“I asked you a question, Sasuke,” she says softly. She places one hand against his chest and grips his throat with the other, applying just the right amount of pressure there. She draws her hips nearly entirely away from him until just the tip of him remains inside her. The absence of her aches like a physical blow.

He surrenders. 

“I’m yours.” Her pupils dilate at the finality of his words, the absolute certainty of them. Her mouth parts and he feels the evidence of her arousal dripping onto his aching cock.

He rasps, utterly at her beck and call, “I want to please you. Use me, Sakura—however you’d like.”

She rewards him with a slow, devilish smile. 

And she purrs, “With pleasure.”


	3. Hachidaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SasuSaku as proud parents. Rated K.

Sakura can’t help it—she bursts into tears, absolutely overcome with joy. She gratefully accepts a tissue from the hand outstretched to her and blows her nose into it.

“Thank you, Anata,” she murmurs. “I thought I’d be okay, but I’m glad you ended up bringing the tissues.”

She hears Sasuke’s quiet chuckle from beside her. “Aa. I know you too well, Sakura.”

Sakura turns her head to glare at her husband, playful. “So you knew I’d be a mess?” 

Sasuke takes her hand in his and gently squeezes it—a rare display of affection considering they’re in public. 

“Not a mess,” he clarifies softly. “Just a proud mother.”

Sakura smiles a tearful smile and squeezes his hand back. Together they look toward the top of the Hokage tower, where Naruto stands at the railing, looking over the crowd. 

“Citizens of Konoha!” Naruto calls, voice booming. 

Any remaining conversations in the crowd quiet immediately. All heads turn toward their Nanadaime, the air nearly palpable with excitement. 

Naruto takes a step back and looks behind him, grinning from ear to ear. And with all the energy and pride he can muster he shouts, “ _It is my honor to present to you the eighth Hokage!_ ”

Sakura lasts all of two seconds before she’s bawling against her husband’s chest. 

“See?” Sasuke says over the eruption of cheers around them. “I know you too well.”

Sakura would curse at him if it weren’t for the sobs wracking her entire body. Instead she accepts another tissue from him and turns toward the tower again, leaning back against his chest.

“Isn’t she the most perfect thing you’ve ever seen?” Sakura whispers once she’s regained the ability to speak.

Sasuke wraps his arm around her, holding her to him. “Uchiha Sarada, Hachidaime,” he says, as if testing the weight of the word on his tongue. 

He pauses. Then, voice thick with emotion: “She’s beautiful.”

Sakura can only nod, tears streaming down her face. It’s the truth, after all. She’s never seen anything more beautiful than the sight of their daughter gazing out at her people from atop the tower—black hair swaying in the wind, Hokage cloak billowing behind her, smile bright enough to rival the sun. 

_Uchiha Sarada_ , Sakura thinks. _Hachidaime. The eighth Hokage of Konoha._

She smiles through her tears. 

_We are so proud of you._


	4. Telephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-distance relationship AU. Rated K.

“What did you eat for dinner?” Sasuke asks.

Sakura shifts her phone from one ear to the other, swinging her bag of leftovers alongside her as she walks. “That Thai place on 5th Street you used to love,” she says. “We haven’t been there in ages.”

There’s silence over the phone line, and then she hears a small chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” She smiles at the rare sound, wishing he were here with her.

“Actually, Sakura,” Sasuke says, “you were the one who loved that restaurant.”

Sakura’s brows furrow in confusion. “Huh? What do you mean? Why did you always suggest it, then?”

“You told me it was your favorite when we first started dating,” he answers.

Sakura’s stunned. “So you suggested we go to that restaurant all the time because you remembered I liked it?”

“Aa.” He pauses, then—sounding more than a little embarrassed—continues quietly, “You always looked so happy when I brought it up.”

Sakura shakes her head, sporting a wide grin, wondering at her luck for having met him. “See,” she tells him, “this is how I know you love me.”

She imagines the exasperated look on his face. “Sakura,” he says with a note of sternness, “I’ve told you I love you before. You know I do.”

“I know,” she replies softly, thinking of the Thai restaurant they went to damn near every week for two years—at his recommendation, yet all for her. 

“Trust me, I know.”


	5. Mashed Tomatoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated K.

Sasuke holds up a square book in his hand, staring at the bright pink cover with nothing but the outline of a cherry blossom on it. 

“What’s this?” he asks, turning to look at Sakura, who’s currently unpacking boxes in the kitchen. 

She twists around, a palm to her rounded belly as she peers at the item in question. Recognition flickers in her eyes. “Oh no,” she groans. “Those are my baby pictures. My mom wanted me to keep them for some reason—said it’d be fun to show them to the baby when she’s all grown up.” She smiles down at her stomach for a moment, then shakes her head. “You can just put it back in the box. I’ll store it away somewhere later.” And she turns her attention back to the kitchen.

Ever so intrigued, Sasuke places the book on the table beside him and slowly pulls the cover back to open it. 

The first page is a cluster of feathery pink hair, rosy cheeks and gummy smiles. Sasuke’s heart squeezes in the most unusual way at the sight. Entranced, he flips to the next page and the next after that until he’s nearly to the end before even realizing it. 

He pauses on one page in particular, fingertips hovering over a picture of Sakura—looking just over a year old—with a bright red bow in her hair and a half-mashed tomato between her chubby hands. She’s grinning at the camera, looking utterly delighted at the mess she created. 

Sasuke’s breath catches in his throat. His eyes flicker to his wife, then to the book, and back to his wife once more.

He’s able to close the book just in time for Sakura to turn to him and ask, “Do you know what box we put the utensils in?”

Sasuke clears his throat and replies as smoothly as possible, “The one on the dining table.”

“That’s right!” She flashes him a grateful smile. “Thank you, Anata.” 

Sasuke nods at her, and once her attention’s diverted again he releases a quiet, relieved sigh, glancing down at the paper tucked safely away in his palm.

She doesn’t need to know that he’ll be holding onto the baby picture of her with a smashed tomato in her hands wherever he goes, after all.


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T. This is a snippet from a fic I started writing in 2016 but decided to scrap for various reasons. Sasuke and Sakura are on a mission running away from enemy ninja in a foreign country, and things get a little steamy when they're eventually cornered. (They're not dating yet in this snippet, fyi.)

"This way," Sasuke snaps, the direness of their situation hardening his voice.

Sakura simply nods and allows him to drag her along, down a long series of twisting and turning paths, her vision severely hindered by the feeble light the moon provides and the shadows surrounding them. She's thankful to have Sasuke with her—his Sharingan is proving to be invaluable at the moment.

After about two minutes of sprinting through the alleyways, Sasuke slows to a halt, drawing her in close to his side as he peeks out of the opening before them and into the dimly lit street. A large exhale leaves his body as he deems them safe from danger, his body sagging against the wall. He closes his eyes, tilts his head back, trying to calm his rapid breaths.

She's panting harshly as well, leaning forward, her hands on her knees as she does her best not to collapse from exhaustion.

"We need to get out of here," Sasuke says lowly, voice rasping ever so slightly after their long run.

Sakura nods, still not rising. _Just a few more moments..._

Then the sound of shoes slapping against compact dirt enters her ears, and she finally snaps upright, meeting Sasuke's intense gaze with wide eyes.

"Check over there! I'm sure they couldn't have gotten this far so quick, but just make sure."

The shoes suddenly sound much closer. And at least three other pairs join them. Two are heading toward the entrance of the alley from the street, with the rest closing in on them from the depths of the alleys. They're trapped.

Sakura's mind whirls, coming up with several possibilities of their next movements. They could lunge out and fight, but then they would have to be on the run again. She and Sasuke are both capable of lasting until they reach safety, but not with twenty plus guards to face. They simply don't have the strength to fight any longer, not after having taken down over a hundred shinobi in the last hour alone.

Another faint, fluttering idea touches the edge of her consciousness, and seeing as she only has about seven seconds before the guards find them she throws caution to the wind and follows her instincts.

Performing a quick jutsu with the last of her chakra to alter both her and Sasuke's facial appearances to those of normal, everyday citizens, Sakura shifts so that she's all but straddling his right thigh, pressing her chest against his, hips meeting in the lightest of touches.

He stares down at her, eyes—now a plain brown color from her jutsu—wider than usual, obviously questioning her actions and her sudden close proximity to him.

She stares back for a short millisecond, willing him to trust her and hopefully not attack her for what she's about to do, and then she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

His entire body goes still, completely frozen. His eyes pierce into hers, flooded with shock and disbelief. Sakura closes her own eyes and parts her lips to move them heatedly against his, willing him to respond, coaxing him to make this look at least semi-realistic. She tightens her hold around his neck and presses against his body even more until they're nearly molded together.

Three seconds left.

And he finally, finally takes her hint. His hands lift from their motionless place at his sides to grasp the gentle swell of her hips, holding her to him. She's close enough to feel the brush of his lashes as his eyes drift shut and he slowly, hesitantly moves his lips to kiss her back.

The shoes come to a screeching halt. "Gotch—ack, dammit," the guard groans.

Sakura lifts away slightly from Sasuke to face the guard, making sure her expression is one of fear and uneasiness.

The guard takes one long, appraising look at her—not even sparing Sasuke a glance—before turning to call at someone down the street.

"It's all clear here!" he shouts. "Just some whore doing her business." He leers back at her, lowering his voice to what he probably thinks is a seductive whisper. "How about you come find me once you're done with him, sweetheart? I've been lonely lately."

She can feel Sasuke stiffen beside her and she forces herself to smile an alluring smile instead of punching the man. "Of course," she giggles. "I'd be happy to please you."

The guard takes one last appreciative look down her front—she's transformed herself to be wearing an overly-revealing black crop top and tight spandex shorts, so she's sure he's getting an eyeful—before smirking and running off to join the rest of the guards.

Without a pause, Sakura steps away completely from her silently fuming teammate, unable to quite meet his gaze. Instead she grabs his hand and begins to drag him out of the cover of the alley. Once they're into the open she slows her pace, tugs on his hand so that he's walking right beside her, and suctions herself against his arm, making sure they're the perfect picture of a prostitute leading her client to a nearby motel.

No one pays them any attention, much to Sakura's joy. They're able to reach the outskirts of the village and enter the forest without any problems.

Sasuke doesn't relax one bit, even when it's clear that they're out of harm's way. She can sense it in the strained muscles of his arms and back, in the unusual stiffness of his movements.

They enter the forest and Sakura steps away from his arm as if he's burned her. She knows that it's best to not prolong any contact with him unless it's completely necessary.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there," Sakura says softly, wincing at the fact that his body is still tensed. "I've seen a lot of...of prostitutes around the streets in the village over the last few days so it seemed like the only way to get us out of that mess."

"Don't apologize," Sasuke responds stoically. "You did what you had to for the mission."

He's not looking at her, but Sakura nods to herself anyway. She opens her mouth and then closes it just as quickly. She wants to say something more but doesn't know quite what, so instead of potentially making a fool of herself she straightens her back, clears her throat, and starts, "Let's keep the transformation jutsu going until we're at least a few miles out, just to be safe."

Sasuke finally turns to meet her gaze, eyes completely void of anything that might give away what's going on in his mind. The moon—while only being a mere sliver in the sky—provides just enough light for her to see.

He nods, and together they take off through the forest.


	7. Summertime Runaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T. Inspired by Jonas Blue's remake of the song "Fast Car" by Tracy Chapman. I highly recommend listening to it while you read.

She smiles up at him and Sasuke can hardly stand to look at her. She’s a maddening contradiction in and of herself, a blur of springtime innocence and summertime ecstasy—her beauty as potent as the vodka they shared last night, her excitement so palpable he swears he can feel it in the humid summer air between them, thick and sweltering. She looks at him and the view is overwhelming, all-consuming, _breathtaking_. 

He knows she’ll be the death of him. A one-way ticket to hell at best, a dance with the devil himself at worst.

“Run away with me,” Sakura breathes. “I know you want to, Sasuke-kun. I see it in your eyes.”

The part of him that should be refuting her idea is, for once, nowhere to be found. _Irrational_ , he should be telling her. _Reckless and foolhardy and goddamned irresponsible because no, Sakura, we can’t just pick up and leave_ —

Instead he asks, sounding half-mad himself, “Where would we go?” 

Her smile grows impossibly wider. Green eyes flash with mischief and victory—a cheshire cat holding its prey in its clutches, triumphant. She has him and she damn well knows it.

“You have a car, don’t you?” 

_This is ridiculous, Sakura_ , he should be saying. _We have responsibilities and our lives planned out ahead of us_ —

The sun blazes overhead and he feels the heat of it eating away at his sanity, drowning out all reason. All that’s left is the sound of cicadas screeching around them, the feel of sweat beading at his neck, and the sudden thrill that races up his spine, throughout every inch of him, as he makes his decision. 

Sasuke nods.

“You have a car,” she confirms, “and you’re asking me where we would go?”

She laughs as if his question is the most amusing thing she’s ever heard. In any other situation he would be glaring at her for daring to make fun of him, but now he only wishes she’ll never stop. Her laughter is inebriating, whimsical, promising a summer night that’ll never end. 

She takes his hands in hers. He’s drunk off her touch, off the realization that he would follow this woman to the ends of the earth, gladly and with abandon.

“You and I, Uchiha Sasuke?”

Sakura smiles and he swears he’s never felt so free in his life.

“We have a ticket to anywhere.”


	8. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. Featuring sub!Sasuke and dom!Sakura.

_“Don’t,”_ Sakura seethes, teeth bared, green eyes sparking with rage, _“ever give me orders.”_

Sasuke takes a moment to catch his breath, heart thrumming in his chest. His gaze fixes on the kunai piercing the tree trunk beside his head. She missed, but just barely. Still her free hand digs into the soft flesh of his thigh, just below his rapidly hardening cock. Pain and pleasure bloom from her touch in such equal amounts that he can no longer tell the difference. 

If she really wanted to hurt him, Sasuke thinks, he would be immobile by now—and he’ll be damned if that thought doesn’t send a thrill racing up his spine. He basks in the knowledge of what she could do to him with a mere flick of her wrist. _Revels_ in the strength her slim frame holds, so unsuspecting and vicious, and all for him. Only for him. No one else can handle her like he can, can take what she has to give with such wicked perfection. 

Sasuke feels his lips curve into a slow, taunting smile, knowing it’ll drive her crazy. He leans forward, drawing his mouth to the shell of her ear and curling his palm about her waist. Sakura grows still at his touch, waiting, _wanting_.

_“Command me, then.”_


	9. Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T. TW: character death.

“Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke falters at the sound of his name, spoken in a hushed tone, gentle and full of affection. His heartbeat seems to freeze from the shock of hearing her voice. He sucks in a quick, ragged breath, and it’s not until he glances up to see Sakura across from him that his heart begins racing in his chest. 

His wife sits in a chair on the other side of the living room. She’s wearing a long white dress he’s never seen before, her legs crossed, hands carefully folded upon her lap. She gazes at him with tender green eyes, her love for him so bright and so vivid he swears she’s glowing with it. 

“Sakura,” he breathes. 

He takes a step in her direction and his legs nearly threaten to give out beneath him, but there’s not a goddamn thing on this planet that can keep him from his wife. Not when she’s here, right in front of him. He pushes forward and falls to his knees before her, fingers curling into the fabric of her dress just to confirm she’s real. 

“You’re safe,” he chokes out, turning his face upward. “Where have you been? I”—his voice cracks—“I thought something had happened to you—”

“Shhhh.” Sakura reaches a hand out and rests her palm against his cheek. She’s the only one capable of calming him with merely a touch, and he leans into it, starved of it. “It’s okay, Anata,” she murmurs, gifting him a small smile. “I’m here.”

She leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead. The simple gesture shatters his self-control entirely and without warning. 

Sasuke buries his face in the warmth of her lap, arms holding as much of her to him as they can, desperate to assure himself of her presence. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” he lets out between broken sobs. “You have no idea how worried I was. Please. _Please_ never do that again.” Sakura runs her fingers through his hair, the rhythmic motion soothing him until his shoulders cease their shaking. Finally he whispers, voice raw, “I can’t lose you, Sakura.”

“You haven’t lost me,” she tells him. “I love you far too much for that.”

Sasuke swallows, lifting his head. He looks into her eyes that speak volumes and never wants to look away. Her eyes speak of years upon years of unconditional devotion. Of genuine trust and compassion. Of understanding and the kind of implicit love only two people connected through mind, heart and soul can share.

“I’m sorry,” he rasps. “I’m so sorry, Sakura. I’m sorry for not coming home as often as you’d like. I’m sorry for not always being there for you.” He bows his head. “I’ve been a horrible husband. You’ve always been too good for me—”

“Hush,” Sakura says, stern. She slips her fingers under his chin, prompting him to look at her. “I have enjoyed and cherished every second of being your wife, and I couldn’t be prouder of the work you do to keep this village safe.” Her gaze softens. “I’ve never been too good for you, Sasuke-kun. You just don’t see how amazing you truly are sometimes.”

Tears well in his eyes. “I’ll never understand what I did to deserve you.”

She sighs, brushing away his tears carefully with her thumbs. “You didn’t do anything,” she says. “You didn’t need to. You were you, and that's all I could ever ask for. You have always been worth it to me, Uchiha Sasuke, simply by being yourself.” 

There’s no words grand enough to express what she means to him. To encompass how thankful he is to have her in his life. He tries anyway. “I love you, Sakura. So much. More than you can possibly imagine.”

Sakura smiles at this. “And I love you,” she says softly. “Always and forever, no matter how far away I might be.” 

Then she pauses, her eyes growing somber and distant. “Even when I’m no longer here, know that you haven’t lost me. I’ll always be with you, Sasuke-kun.”

Panic settles in his veins, for the words sound too akin to a goodbye. He searches her eyes with his own, trying to find any sign that he misheard. He already thought he lost her before and knows he won’t survive it again—

Sakura takes his face gently between her hands and presses her lips to his. “I love you with all my heart,” she whispers. “Please never forget that.”

“Sakura.” Her name is a plea on his tongue, rough and edged with agony. Sasuke feels her pulling away, still seated in the chair but somehow now far out of his reach. His hand grasps for hers and comes away terrifyingly empty; his vision blurs until he can no longer see her properly. Distraught, he tries to blink away the tears, wiping furiously at his eyes—

“Please don’t go,” he begs. “Sakura, _I can’t lose you again_ —”

“Papa.”

Sasuke freezes, barely able to distinguish between what’s real and what’s merely a cruel figment of his imagination. His head snaps up and he finds Sarada standing to his right, eyes bright red and brimming with anguish. She steps toward him and touches a gentle hand to his shoulder, trying her best to comfort him even as she fights back her own tears.

“It’s time for the funeral, Papa,” she says quietly.

Sasuke squeezes his eyes shut. He inhales deeply, exhales. Tries to focus on the feeling of Sarada’s touch, willing it to bring him back to earth. Works to pick up the broken pieces of himself and stitch them haphazardly together, one by one. It’s a botched job, fraying at the seams. But it’ll do for now. It’ll have to.

Together they remain in silence, the sound of Sasuke’s ragged breathing filling the air until he finally feels he can hold himself together—just barely, and if only for a few hours.

If only to support his eighteen-year-old daughter while they lay her mother to rest.


End file.
